


Fun in Sanctum

by RiceKrispies34



Series: Stories written to try and help me get out of writer's block [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceKrispies34/pseuds/RiceKrispies34
Summary: Madi and Luca fool around during their spare time.Read the tags.
Relationships: Madi/Luca
Series: Stories written to try and help me get out of writer's block [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Fun in Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this mainly to get myself out of writer's block

Luca and Madi ran hurriedly to a secluded part of Sanctum, still outside, but away from anyone else. They were hidden behind the back of a building, so there always was the chance of them getting caught which had almost happened on two other occasions.

Madi bit her lip, smiling as she pulled down Luca’s pants his hard seven-inch cock springing free. She eyed it eagerly for a few seconds before she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and began to stroke him slowly.

“Oh fuck,” Luca moaned, Madi pulling his foreskin back over his head.

Madi stroked the boy’s cock, gradually building up speed. With her other hand, she caressed the boy’s balls, rubbing them as she continued to stroke his dick.

Luca moaned. No matter how many times she jerked him off he never got tired of it. Madi jacked me a few more times before taking his member into her mouth. Sucking Luca’s cock was her favorite thing, she enjoyed it even more than having it in her pussy but she knew how much he loved it so she always let him, besides she had to get off as well.

Over time she had trained herself to be able to fit more and more of Luca’s length inside her mouth. She now had half of him inside as she ran her tongue around his shaft, generating more moans from the boy.

“Yeah, Fuck Madi,” Luca grabbed a fist full of Madi’s hair and ran his fingers threw it as she grabbed her bare butt and used them to help push herself to accommodate all of his dick. “Fuck,” he gasped, realizing that she had taken him fully and slowly started to buck his hips and face fuck her.

This was new to Madi, the first time he’d done this but she didn’t make him stop, she enjoyed it, a lot. He rammed his cock down her throat, finally hitting her gag reflex and forcing her to come off his cock, her spit covering his hard penis.

Luca stroked himself and watched Madi kick off her shoes before pulling down her pants, stripping down naked on her lower half. “Ready?” She asked.

“Ready,” Luca nodded in response, still stroking himself.

Madi leaned on the wall of the building, resting her hands as she shook her naked ass at the boy. “So are you just going to stand there masturbating or are you going to come and fuck me, Luca?”

Luca quickly got behind her and lined himself up with her soaking wet pussy, resting his hands on her back, he pushed forward, the first half of his cock entering her.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Madi moaned as Luca began moving in and out of her cunt, slowly easing more inside with each thrust.

“You love this don’t you slut?” Luca rammed his entire cock inside her, causing her to moan, her pussy stretched out to its max. She looked back at him and bit her lip nodding.

“Yeah, fuck me, Luca, just like that, fill me up.” Madi moaned and began to rock her body back in time with the boy’s thrusts.

Luca pounded the girl’s pussy, her naked butt slapping against his thighs. “Fuck, you’re so incredibly tight,” he grabbed some of Madi’s hair. “I would’ve thought, you’d have loosened up a bit after all this time.”

“Sorry,” A moan interrupted her smile as Luca pulled her hair and continued to shove his cock deep inside her cunt. Ever since they started fucking, Madi couldn’t get enough of his dick. She struggled to go more than a day without it inside her.

As Luca fucked Madi’s pussy, he placed both his hands on her firm buttcheeks, running his hands all over them. Rather abruptly he halted his fucking and crouched down his face practically touching her ass.

Madi didn’t move, just looking over her shoulder down at him as with both hands on her butt, Luca spread her cheeks wide and tasted her backdoor for the first time. 

With all the sex they had had, they never adventured to any ass play, until now that is. Luca was rimming Madi’s ass, licking all over the entrance of her puckered hole. “Fuck that feels good.” She moaned, the feel of Luca’s tongue on her ass made her want to play with her pussy, but she didn’t want to interfere.

Slowly Luca pushed his tongue into her butt, carefully stretching out her even tighter hole. “Fuck, oh fuck Luca!” Madi was practically screaming and Luca worried that if she was any louder people would be able to hear if they couldn’t already. He slipped his index finger in with his tongue, easing it deep in her ass.

Madi couldn’t describe the feeling. She had always wondered what it would feel like to stick something up her butt, but never dared to actually try it. Luca worked his finger slowly, carefully fingering his girlfriend's ass.

Soon he felt comfortable adding a second finger and it wasn’t much longer after that when he included a third finger to the mixing.

Madi was moaning like she never had before, and he hadn’t even used his cock in her butt yet. Which she could only assume that’s what he was building up to and if he asked she would hesitate to tell him to shove it in her ass.

Unable to fight the urge any longer, Madi lowered one of her hands from the wall and used it to finger her pussy, both of her holes full of digits.

Luca’s weren't there long however as shortly after, he removed his hand and stepped back, lining up his hard member with her back entrance. He locked eyes with Madi, who was looking over her shoulder as he slid the head of his cock into her now wet ass.

Madi had to cover her mouth with her hand, the same one that had been in her pussy only seconds earlier. She moaned into her palm, tasting herself on her fingers.

If Luca had thought that Madi’s pussy was tight this was almost impossible to penetrate. He was slowly working his length deeper inside her butt. It squeezed his cock tighter and tighter the more he buried inside.

“Fuck your ass is so fucking tight,” Luca gasped, as he now had half of himself in her asshole.

“Are you surprised?” Madi teased, freeing her mouth briefly before she was moaning into it once more.

Luca just chuckled and continued to work on her ass. It took a few more minutes till he was able to fit all 7 inches of his dick past her cheeks. 

Madi was pretty screaming with pleasure into her hand, but like before couldn’t ignore her dripping wet cunt. He returned her hand between her legs again, the air now full of her moans.

The two of them were too immersed in their activity to care at this point. Both of them moaning as Luca built up speed, Madi’s ass growing accustomed to his member.

“Oh fuck, fuck yes fuck yes!” Madi screamed her butt being stretched out.

The fast Luca went the louder he moans got. The boy used both his hands to smack Madi’s butt, something they had done in the past. “You like having a dick in your ass?” He asked.

“Uh-huh,” Madi nodded as she played with her clit. She was so close to cumming, with three of her fingers buried inside her dripping wet cunt, while her thump tickled her clit. “Fuck,” She screamed as she came, her pussy overflowing with her juices, spraying all over the ground and her legs as well as the wall in front of her.

Amidst her orgasm, Luca only sped up, even more, their skin slapping against the other’s, with his balls hitting the base of her pussy. He was close to the end himself as he rammed inside the girl. “Madi, I’m gonna cum,” he grimaced slightly trying to hold out a little while longer. “Want it on your face or in your mouth?”

“Don’t pull out,” Madi demanded. “I want you to cum in my butt, let me feel your sperm in my butt, filling it up.

The thought of cumming inside her made his cock twitch. Whenever they had sex she never let him cum in her pussy, for obvious reason, always resorting to either on her face or in her mouth. It had taken a while for him to get her to taste him, but once she did she couldn’t get enough of it.

Luca felt his cock spasm, completely buried inside his girlfriend’s butt as he shot his cum. He could hardly believe how much cum was coming out of him as he watched some of his essence drip out of her ass and on to the ground.

“Wow,” Madi breathed. “That was fun.”

“For sure,” Luca agreed, pulling his cock out of her now gaping ass, letting more of his cum flow out of her. “You have to let me fuck both of your holes next time.”

Madi smiled, but it was gone just as quick as she stood up tall, “what was that?” she whispered.

“What was what?” Luca said, not being as quiet as his girlfriend was. 

“Shhhh,” Madi put a finger to her lips. “I think I heard someone coming.” She pulled up her pants, beckoning for him to do the same.

Once they were both fully clothed she grabbed Luca’s hand and led him to the other side of the wall to which she heard the noise. “You know I still have your cum in my ass,” Madi joked.

Lucas felt his cock beginning to stiff again at the image. Madi smiled, pulling him along as the two of them headed back to the main part of Sanctum.


End file.
